Conventional phased arrays typically require one multi-bit phase shifter and one driver per radiating element. For most phased arrays, the number of radiating elements is of the order of 2000 or more; thus, the multi-bit phase shifters and drivers constitute a sizeable portion of the phased array system cost. When the phased array is required to provide only limited scan capability, it is not necessary to provide one multi-bit phase shifter for each radiating element of the antenna. Many approaches have been advanced for this purpose. Some of these approaches employ a system of reflectors and lenses which are both heavy and bulky. Other approaches employ subarrays that are either uniform or non-uniform in size. These subarrays suffer the disadvantage of high grating lobes. In addition, the non-uniform subarray requires many dissimilar units making it more costly to fabricate.